Frisky Centaurs
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Centaur AU. Alfred, recently caught by a local rancher when he tried to steal his pie, has been living on the ranch for a week. He soon finds out that there was a new centaur who was captured, though the meeting doesn't go quite as planned when he's tied up and gets a bridal shoved in his mouth.


Alfred sighed as he wandered out of his stall, looking down as he made his way out and into the pen. He had been told that there was going to be someone new at the farm, but he hadn't seen anything just yet so he was a little bit skeptical. He looked around as he made his way out of the barn, tail moving from side to side to ward off the flies as he trotted out into the grassy field.

The new 'stud' was keeping his distance from the others having snatched some things from the rancher before he was pushed into the fields to socialize with others. His hooves stomped on the ground a bit as he notices Alfred trotting off into the grassy fields, his own tail swishing side to side. He was quiet as he goes behind the other, he was frustrated after an incident with a frisky mare name Elizabeth and hadn't gotten rid of his urge. While the other wasn't female he was a Centaur like himself, meaning he can have some fun and this time he has something to help him.

Alfred didn't really notice that the other was coming over toward him, too busy sizing up an apple that was just out of reach in the tree above him. He furrowed his brow a bit, hopping up and put his front hooves on the trunk, reaching up to get the apple and smiled in satisfaction as he grabbed it, falling back onto all four feet and took a happy bite into it. He chewed, looking around and blinked as he spotted the other, looking more than surprised. "Hey there," he said, smiling.

"Hello there, didn't think I would see another Centaur here." He pipes, grinning at the other as he kept his hands behind his back looking at the other as he chews up the apple. His eyes gleaming as he looks at the other with curiosity, the others strong legs and appearance was very inviting really. But he wasn't about to jump just yet till the other agreed, hopefully since the other has his level and intellect he won't have another incident. "I'm new here, just had a nasty run in with a mare earlier."

He snickered a bit. "I was just thinking the same thing," he said, taking another bite and chewed slowly. "I've been here about a week now, you just got here this morning huh? It's not that bad." he reassured, looking the other over for a moment, a little suspicious about what he might be hiding behind his back, but he could smell the other from where he stood and knew what he was feeling, at least. When the other said he had a nasty run in with the mare he couldn't help but laugh and nod. "Me too, a few times." he rolled his eyes. "She's a stubborn one."

"Stubborn might be an understatement. She has a nasty attitude despite her beauty." He states as he shakes his head, still excited just a bit cause of the incident. "And a week huh? Well at least that's something though I wish I had something to help me out."

Alfred laughed a bit with a small nod, shrugging his shoulder a little bit and stepped forward, holding the half of the apple he hadn't eaten up to the others lips, letting him take it before he started to walk off. "Well you could always try it again with her, if you really need to." he teased, laughing a bit.

Arthur took the other half and ate the apple taking it as a gesture of good will. Enjoying the taste, he watched the other walking away from him. A small smirk grew on his face when the other suggested to try it again with her. "Well actually why not you?" Before the other could respond, he jumped into the others back his hooves pulling the other close as he uses the things he was holding to bind the other. The bits was forced into Alfred mouth as he yanked him back, then using the rope on the others arms successfully catching the stud off guard and without much use of his upper body.

He laughed a little bit, shaking his head. "Yeah, why not me?" he said sarcastically, though wasn't really expecting it when the other jumped up onto him. He stomped his feet and looked back, about to say something to him but he had shoved the bit in his mouth and silenced him. He went to take it out, his hands being grabbed up and tied behind his back. "Mm!" He let out, brows furrowed as he looked back at the other and tried to move off and away from him, though the other tugged back on the reins and prevented it.

"Man this is useful." Arthur states as he looks at the Centaur with amusement on his face. He looks down at the other as he caresses the stud gently getting himself into position. Likely the other doesn't have experience in this but he'll be fine seeing as Centaurs are made to handle such abuse. He licks the others cheek as he holds the reins back to keep the other in position. "There we go now."

He let out a small growl and kicked at him when he pulled back at the reins again, his hooves stomping loudly as he more or less trotted in place. He couldn't get himself to go forward and away from the other, it pissed him off. "Let go!" he managed to get out when he got the bit situated in his mouth, freezing when he felt the other licking up his cheek, a small shiver going through him.

"Shh, geeze I just want to take care of the needs and be done." He states, pulling the reins again as he holds onto the other getting himself ready. "If you go with it and allow me to mate with you it can be done quickly. Otherwise, this might take a long while." He states, his hard cock pressing against the others entrance.

Alfred huffed angrily at that, looking back at him. "You could'a just asked," he grumbled, though he wasn't too happy about having to be on the receiving end of all of this. He felt the other pressing up behind him then, looking down for a moment before he slowly moved his tail to the side and out of the way, still wanting to give the other a nasty kick, but held himself back. "Just be careful," he muttered around the bit in his mouth, chewing on it absently, thankful he would have something to bite into.

"Don't worry I will." He states, smiling at the other glad to have him cooperating as he nuzzles the other gently humming a bit. He felt the others tail moving out of the way and smiles, stroking him with his free hands slightly as he begins to put into the others entrance. He can feel the other tensing up and hushes him slightly. "Hush now, relax…"

He winced a bit as the other pet at him, moving to step away again but was pulled right back. Alfred looked back at him as he started to push in, his whole body tensing up, though the others voice next to his ear did calm him a little. He took a few breaths, his back arching a bit when the other started to push in again, letting out a soft moan. This wouldn't be too bad, he could already feel himself getting a bit more excited now.

Arthur groans as he felt how tight the other was, pulling him close as he began to thrust slightly to force more of himself inside the young male. His breathing getting heavy as he moans into the others ears wanting so much more.

Al gasped as the other pushed in like that, knowing there wasn't much chance he was going to be able to get away at this point and stopped trying. He felt the other moaning in his ear and it only served to turn him on even more. "A-ahh~" he let out, eyes slowly closing and mouth opening just a bit so he could keep his breathing steady, a thin line of drool running down his chin.

Once the other submitted to him he wraps his arms around the other, nipping at his ear as he tugs on him slightly. Thrusting harder into Alfred as his front hooves held onto the other's body firmly. He pulls away from Alfred ear and licks the trail of drool, thrusting hard into the receptive male as he watched him. "Seems you're enjoying this now…"

He let out another soft moan as the other nipped at his ear and tugged, turning his head sightly so that he could get a look at him, a shiver running up his body as he continued to thrust into him and wrap his arms around him. His breath hitched each time the other thrust in, listening to him with a small smirk. "Hush.." he muttered, mocking the others words from before and tilted his head back, taking a slight step back to bring more of the other in.

Then older Centaur grunts when the other stepped back pushing himself even deeper into the other. He didn't mind the other mocking him as he moans in pleasure, licking and nipping the others neck slightly as he begins to pick up the pace. In, out, in, out, hard and rough as he continues the mating act with his receptive 'mate'. "Hmm you feel so good…~"

He groaned softly as the other started to go in faster, the rough friction making his eyes glaze over and breaths turn into soft pants. The other nipping at his neck made the pain subside and instead brought on more pleasure, unable to help himself but to move his hips a little bit as well. He struggled against the bindings for a moment, moaning as the other got rougher. "Mm!"

Arthur could feel the other was starting to enjoy it even though likely at this point it must cause a lot of pain as well as pleasure. His free hand began to wander the others body, allowing his moving to lower a bit as he nips at the others sides. His hooves grazing the others cock a bit as he tries to pull him closer like a mare in heat. He kept pushing into the other, his hand pulling on the other a bit as he grins. "Love it?"

Alfred shivered as the other moved lower on him, glancing back toward him to watch, though he could barely see him. He gasped sharply when the others hooves grazed him, his hips bucking a bit more. The others roaming hands weren't helping him to keep calm either, and when the other pushed in hard once more and tugged back on the reins, he moaned loudly with a small "Oh, yes!" on his breath, eyes closing.

Arthur smiles at the others reaction knowing he was loving being fucked while he was enjoying the fucking so much. He pants heavily as he thrust harder into the other feeling himself getting close as he pushed more. He tweaks the others nipples slightly as he grins, feeling the other loosen up to accommodate him. "Good~" He moans softly, knowing he was almost there but he was going to wait till the other was close so resisted the urge. Not yet…

Alfred moaned softly and tilted his head back, pressing himself back into the others hard thrusting and relaxed his muscles. He was breathless, it felt so damn good! The others moans and thrusting, hot breaths on his skin and the hot friction as the other pushed in and pulled out of him. It was getting to be too much. "A-ah!"

Arthur grunts and snorts a bit at the other pressing his head against the others neck as he bites his neck thrusting hard into the other. "Yes, dammit~!" He moans, pulling on the other as he finally climaxs inside the younger male. A cry of pleasure emitting from him as he grabs the other firmly, pushing as deeply inside as he could.

He bit down hard on the bit in his mouth, his head falling forward as the other went in harder and bit at his neck. His eyes opened wide as the other gripped him tighter and started to fill him up, the hot, sticky wetness of it and smoother thrusting thanks to the added slipperiness of the others cum made it so much more enjoyable for him. He bit down harder to muffle his moans as the other pushed in so deeply, his legs quivering and back arching as he finished as well, leaving a pretty large mess on the grass below them.

Arthur was panting heavily as he felt the other tighten around him relaxing as he filled the other to the brim, he kisses the others cheek then pulls back releasing the binds and taking the bit. His cock moved back into its sheath, watching the other leak of his cum as he pants heavily. It was a wonderful experience and he hopes to be able to enjoy it again. "H-Heh thanks…"

Alfred looked back when the other slumped against him for a moment, left panting as well but said nothing. He simply allowed the other to take the bindings of his arms off, bringing his wrists forward to give them a gentle rub before the other took the bit out of his mouth. He licked his lips clear of the drool, wiping his chin as the other thanked him and frowned a little bit, simply nodding his head and looked down, massaging his wrists.

Arthur goes in front of the Centaur, leaning up and giving him a small kiss of thanks before turning away. As he can hear the owner was coming soon and likely going to scream at him for stealing his stuff. "Let's try this again another time Alfred."

He gave him a small smile as the other kissed him, pressing his lips lightly back before he pulled away and started to go. He bit his own lip for a moment and gave a tiny smile and a nod. "Alright," he said, starting to slowly walk back out toward the apple tree for a much needed rest in the shade.


End file.
